Only in her Dreams
by Sora Kohaku
Summary: After her strange dream the other night Mamori can't help, but be paranoid. And, as she watches before eyes some of the scenes she only dare imagine, she wonders if this is all planned. Sequel to Uke Dominatrix. Warning: OCCness, cursing, and shonenai.


**Sora Kohaku: For Yakurimoe...sorry this is so long in coming. And, it not exactly what you asked for, but...Here's the sequel to Uke Dominatrix!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

**Warnings:OCCness abounds, cursing, and a lot of other inappropriate things.**

_And, that's when Mamori woke up deciding that watching that dominatrix movie the other night and reading a yaoi manga before bed was not a good idea._

**Chapter 1/?**

Mamori carefully slipped around the corners to the American Football Club, it was best that she tried to avoid certain...someones. Seeing as the coast was clear Mamori quickly boogied into the club. Once inside she let out a sigh of relief, but that changed as a voice came from behind her.

"Mamori-nee-chan...," Sena looked at her strangely. Immediately, she thought, _Oh, no. Someone told him about my dream._ This however could not be the case considering that she never hadn't told anyone about her dream last night. Sena continued, "You look upset."

_Thank goodness!_

"I'm fine...really." She struggled to put on a smile, but he didn't seem to buy, however he didn't question her on it. He was too good of a guy. Which Hiruma was definitely not.

Mamori groaned.

Her thoughts only served to remind her of her vivid head trip (since that was most certainly what it was). Looking to Sena she saw that he still looked concerned. Then she suddenly got an idea, that could ward off Sena's questioning gaze and get her out of seeing Hiruma. "It's just that...I've got a meeting this morning, but Hiruma said all members of the Football Club needed to attend this one. Do you think..."

Sena's face immediately brighten at the chance to help the person who for so long protected him. "Ah, of course, Mamori-nee I'll explain it--" He didn't even get a chance to finish before Mamori was rushing out the door. And, then he gulped as he realized just what he had gotten himself into.

.:xxxxx:.

_Maybe, I'm overreacting, no one could possibly know about my dream. I should probably head back...poor Sena-kun, I left him all alone to deal with that devil Hiruma._

With that Mamori stepped out of the stall she was hiding in. She was determine to deal with anything that foe, friend, or badly written yaoi manga could throw at her.

.:xxxxx:.

Mamori blinked in confusion, no one was here. The club room was completely empty. "I could have sworn that Hiruma said it would last until 7:45." Her watch read 7:15.

A whimper came from the locker room and she rushed over swinging the door open. What she saw was certainly unexpected. A scene that could have been right out of one of her favorite yaoi mangas, was Sena dressed in a girl's school uniform. Suzuna flitted around him correcting his posture and makeup, while the others were crowded in the back trying to withhold their laughter or just happy that they weren't in his place. Over to her right was Hiruma with one foot perched on a stool pointing a gun at Sena.

"What's the meaning of this!" Mamori's eyebrows were raised to her hairline in shock. "Is that the Oujou school uniform?"

Hiruma crackled insanely. "Maybe if you had come to the meeting, the fucking midget wouldn't have to do this."

The girl was aghast, and her mouth hung open slighting. "Are you saying he's getting punished for telling you I wouldn't be able to make the meeting?!"

If it was possible Hiruma's smirk became even wider. "No. It's for you lying." Of course, Hiruma would know there wasn't any meeting, he kept track of everyone's agenda.

"But, why does he have to wear a girl's uniform? I can take the punishment!" He suddenly swung his gun in her direction, his eyes were hard.

"Because, then, it wouldn't be a punishment."

Mamori's eyes were sad, for all her boasting she really couldn't do anything. Hiruma wasn't beating Sena. He might have been forcing him into a dress, but Sena wasn't resisting.

Or, maybe, it wasn't that she couldn't do anything, but rather she didn't want too. Sena looked utterly cute in the outfit with a soft blush over his cheeks from embarrassment his head hanging done to look at his feet. _Mamori that's really sad, forcing Sena to go through this just for your sick amusement._

Her eyes widen in shock...perhaps Hiruma did know about her dream and was thus torturing her for it by acting out one of her favorite scenes, but doing it with her favorite person.

Hiruma started speaking again. "Sena is to infiltrate into the school as a girl, and spy on the team during practice." His next sentence was directed at Sena. "Make sure you don't reveal yourself, or your next punishment will be worse." The poor boy looked slightly green.

"That's all for now, meeting dismissed. Idiot's sister and fucking manager stay behind."

Sena attempted to leave with them, but Hiruma grabbed him by the back of his skirt. "I didn't say for you to leave with them, now did I?"

He turned back to Mamori.

"Make him look like a girl."

And, with that he settled in a seat for the show.

**Short I know...but I have some other things I think I should be working on. If you guys like it (I'm so rusty now), I'll continue, but if not...**


End file.
